iGiveandTake
by Tansy Petals
Summary: Sam and Freddie complete each other. Seddie fluff with lots of Cam friendship.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly :( It belongs to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon**

**Summary: Sam and Freddie complete each other. Seddie fluff with lots of Cam friendship.**

**_AN: I'm very sleep deprived and hence a little delirious right now so I apologise for any spelling or grammar errors._**

**iGive-and-Take: **

Freddie thinks that Sam falling in love with him may be the best thing that's ever happened for the iCarly trio.

**-o-**

They'd been dating for about five months when he discovered that all he had to do to get her to study was let her perch on his lap and she was willing to sit for **hours **(albeit under the guise of making his legs go dead, but still).

At first, he thought she wasn't actually learning anything, so he quizzed her and was pleasantly surprised when she got all the answers correct, even the obscure one that he himself had had to double check.

He bribed her into helping him and Carly wash cars for charity by offering up an hour of making out and when he promised to take her to an all-you-can-eat buffet if she finished her project on time she started it immediately and actually finished before him. She finished on Friday night, the project due in on Monday and what with taking her to the buffet for lunch Saturday afternoon, taking her to see a movie Sunday evening and being wrapped around her in between, Freddie almost didn't finish HIS project.

**-o-**

He worried sometimes, in the back of his mind, that she though his agreeing to their dating was just another of Carly's endless schemes to get her through school, but then she'd kiss him for no reason other than because she could and he'd forget to worry as he got lost in the feel of her skin and the scent of her hair.

**-o-**

Despite the fact they're in love with each other, Freddie knows that there are some things Sam will only ever share with Carly, and he's perfectly okay with that.

That doesn't mean that hearing his name in their whispered conversations doesn't turn him into a big ball of nerves.

He's sitting on the couch in the Shay's living room, pretending to watch the newest episode of Celebrities Underwater and Sam and Carly are in the kitchen, murmuring in soft voices that he can just about hear if he focuses.

"You know he loves you right?" Carly asks, taking a sip of her drink. Sam doesn't respond verbally but Freddie assumes she's nodding – He's told her he loves her.

"I just... he told me a while ago that he was worried you felt he was just playing your feelings to manipulate you into passing school."

Freddie isn't gonna lie; he feels kind of betrayed that Carly is sharing that fact. Mostly though, he just feels anxious to hear Sam's response.

There's a clink he imagines is Sam putting her glass down and then she sighs.

"Freddie's a good guy Carls, he'd never toy with me like that. Besides, do you really think I want to end up stuck here while you two go off to university? Frednerd gave me the perfect way to kick myself into gear, but I know that he'd kiss me regardless of whether I did what he wants or not." Sam drops the serious tone and smirks at Carly, "He can't resist me."

"That's true enough," Carly laughs, "It's so cute how he's always watching you, like he can't take his eyes off you."

Freddie risks glancing at the girls and sees Sam bashfully tucking her hair behind her ear. He smiles, getting to his feet and walking over to them, standing behind Sam and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What are you two whispering about?" he asks innocently.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Sam grins, spinning in his grasp to place a soft kiss on his lips. He's discovered that for all her attitude and temper are painfully hard, there are a lot of soft things about his girlfriend; her hair, her skin, her eyes when he tells her he loves her. Sam's eyes are his favourite of her features, were even before she kissed him twice - he's seen more shades of blue than he thought even existed in her eyes over the years he's known her.

He shakes his head, refocusing on the present.

"Nah, it probably involved some guy's amazing hair or smile or abs."

"You know us so well," Carly laughs, hitting his arm playfully and moving past them into the living room.

Sam winds her arms around Freddie's neck and tiptoes to align their mouths, her eyes closing slowly.

He closes his own eyes and savours the moment, running his tongue lazily over hers. She sighs contentedly and presses herself closer to him, tangling one hand into his hair, the other fisting into his shirt.

Freddie is vaguely aware of Carly telling them she'll be up stairs if they need her as Sam tips her head back, allowing him better access to her mouth and he works his hands under her top, massaging the _soft_ skin of her sides.

"I love you," he croons against her lips. "I know," he feels her grin.

A few moments later, he reluctantly pulls himself away from her.

"Come on," he takes her hand, "You have an English essay to finish and I have a biology report to write up."

"Okay; hey,"

"Hm?" he turns back to face her.

"Crazy's away tomorrow night isn't she? Can I stay over?"

"Sam;" his cheeks glow red,

"Not like that you pervert," she flicks his nose, "It's a Friday, we could stay up late and fall asleep on the couch." Saying it aloud, the idea seems a little too mushy for her so she adds a nonchalant shrug, "I mean, you being asleep is a prime pranking opportunity."

He chuckles, ignoring her barb and brings their joined hands over her head to wrap his arm around her neck.

"Okay, you help Carly write that new iCarly sketch after school and you can stay over. I'll rent some movies."

"Buy the popcorn with extra butter."

"Magic word?"

"Crucio?"

"Alright, alright, extra butter it is,"

"Yay," she ruffles his hair and hurries away, bounding up the stairs to their best friend's eighty-two thousand dollar room.

He grabs their backpacks containing their homework and meanders after her, a silly smile on his face.

Sam and Carly are lying on the bed when he arrives in the brunette's bedroom; Sam on her front with her chin propped in her cupped hands, swinging her legs back and forth, Carly on her side facing the blonde, leaning on her elbow and tracing circles on the comforter with her free hand.

Freddie drops the bags by Carly's desks and sits on the window seat, watching Sam. Eventually she catches his gaze over Carly's shoulder and sits up so she can see him better. She raises an eyebrow. He smirks and stands from the window seat, circling the bed and climbing on beside her. Carly's eyes narrow suspiciously, darting between them. Freddie laughs and wraps his arms around Sam, pulling her sideways into his lap.

"Oh no," Carly says loudly, "whatever you two are planning, it is NOT taking place on my bed, which I sleep in, or in my room, or in my house for that matter; move it across the hall." Her eyes are wide, cheeks red.

Sam bursts into laughter and collapses against his chest. Carly glares at them and crosses her arms. "That was not funny." She whines.

It takes a good five minutes for Sam and Freddie's laughter to die down and then they just sit quietly, Freddie stroking Sam's hair. Sam tilts her head up to murmur "I can hear your heartbeat," then lays her head back on his chest. Carly bites her lip hard to keep from aw-ing. She's learnt from experience that aw-ing brings out Sam's vicious and anti-PDA side, which in turn brings out Freddie's sulky, glare-at-Carly side so she tries to avoid the whole scenario as much as possible.

Eventually Freddie shakes Sam and prods her upright, shifting from the bed and heading for Carly's desk.

"Our homework isn't gonna do itself," he says. Sam rolls her eyes but winks at Carly and hops off the bed, taking a seat in the silver armchair. Freddie hands her her laptop and assignment sheet.

Carly flicks idly through a magazine for a while and then announces that she's going to the kitchen to get snacks and drinks and Sam tells her to hurry.

When she returns sometime later Sam and Freddie are standing half way between the armchair and the desk, Sam's legs up around Freddie's waist, his arms curled around her so tightly Carly wonders if she can actually breath. Their lips are glued together.

"Ew," Carly exclaims loudly, deliberately. Sam's head snaps up and she blinks, "Oh hey Carls," she shoots back into her seat and fixes her eyes on the laptop screen, typing furiously. Carly's sure she's hitting any random keys that fall under her fingers.

"I need mind-bleach," Carly mutters under her breath as she places the tray bearing a bowl of popcorn, a plate of hotdogs and three cans of cola on her elastic-band-covered table.

"Sorry hun," Sam smiles sheepishly.

"Meh,"

Sam closes her laptop down and places it in her backpack along with her assignment sheet, then drops onto the floor beside the snack table.

"Save some for us," Carly calls over the top of her magazine.

"Uh-huh," Sam replies, inhaling her second hotdog.

"Sam-" Freddie starts,

"Yeah yeah," Sam splits one of the hotdogs roughly in half, holds the bigger piece out to Carly, then the other out to him. The two brunettes roll their eyes.

"Sam will be Sam," Carly sighs, waltzing over to take the hotdog portion, grab a can of cola and then returning to her seat on the bed. Freddie grabs two hotdogs from the tray and hands one to her, taking a seat beside her. Sam glares, swallowing the last hotdog in three huge bites and kneeling on the bed behind him, winding her arms around his shoulders. He eats half of his snack before surrendering the rest to her, reaching back to tousle her hair. She grins, kisses the back of his head and resumes her place in the armchair, the bowl of popcorn balanced on her lap. Freddie rubs the grease from his hair with a frown and drops back into Carly's desk chair, gathering his papers together and placing them carefully into his backpack.

"Mum'll probably call me soon anyway, so I'm gonna go home, I'll see you both tomorrow."

"See you," Carly smiles. He nods to her and turns to Sam who waves at him nonchalantly, not looking up from the piece of popcorn she's intently examining. He sighs and leans over her to kiss the top of her head. She kisses his chin automatically. He smiles and curls an arm around her, tipping her back so he can kiss her on the lips.

He sees the smile she's hiding in her eyes as he pulls away and plants a soft kiss on her forehead. She butts at his head and he dodges away just in time to avoid biting his tongue. She grins up at him, blinking innocently as Carly sighs in the background. He rolls his eyes and swings his bag over his shoulder.

"Bye ladies," he calls.

"Did you have to hit him?" Carly asks, rolling onto her back.

"I didn't hurt him," Sam points out, placing the popcorn back on the table and bouncing on the trampoline to dive onto the bed beside her.

Carly sits up and draws her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them loosely.

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asks, reclining against the headboard.

"It's just funny watching you two, how much you've both changed and how much you haven't."

"I don't feel any different; the nub still sets my teeth on edge at times."

"But not always,"

"No," Sam lets a warm smile wash over her features, "not always."

The two fall into a comfortable silence which lasts until Spencer pokes his head into the room to remind them it's getting late and they have school the next day.

They take turns to change and brush their teeth and then climb into bed, Carly falling asleep almost instantly and Sam not long after.

**-o-**

"I wonder how Mrs Benson reacted to finding out her son got detention," Carly muses as she lets Sam and herself into her apartment.

"And for PDA," Sam snickers, dropping her bag onto the floor beneath the coat rack and diving onto the couch.

"Maybe she hasn't called yet. She's at a parenting thingy right?"

"Uh huh,"

"So did you learn all that tech-talk **just** so you could get Freddie all hot and bothered?" Carly queries with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, I thought it might be useful to know how he keeps our webshow running."

"He presses a lot of buttons," Carly supplies unhelpfully.

"Mostly mine," Sam comments.

"Why **do** you wind each other up so much?"

"It's fun," Sam shrugs. Carly laughs as the door opens and Freddie enters the apartment.

"Freddie!" Sam cries and leaps off the couch, rushing across the room and throwing her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Well hey there," he chuckles once he's regained his breath.

"Hey," Sam grins. Carly stares in shock and Sam presses her lips against Freddie's. He folds his arms around her and closes his eyes, kissing her back.

"Um," Carly squeaks.

Sam drops her legs to the floor and unwinds herself from her boyfriend who blinks dazedly.

"What was that for?"

"A girl can't kiss a boy?" she asks, arching an eyebrow and smiling coyly. She turns away from him and saunters back to the couch, swaying her hips. Freddie coughs, his voice cracking. Carly giggles, marvelling at Sam's creativity in finding ways of torturing Freddie and flops down beside the blonde.

"So, uh," Freddie clears his throat once more, "anyway... what's the plan for today?" he sits on Carly's other side, and puts his feet up on the table.

"Well Sam and I have to write that new Cowboy and Idiot Farm Girl sketch for next week's iCarly." Carly says, pulling her laptop onto her lap and switching it on.

"Okay, I'm gonna go out for a bit, I need to buy popcorn and rash cream."

"God I hope you're not planning to mix those," Carly shudders.

"The rash cream isn't for you is it?" Sam asks gingerly.

"No don't worry it's for my cousin."

Carly laughs at Sam's relieved expression and turns back to Freddie, "Can you pick me up a mango smoothie while you're at it?"

"Me too, blueberry" Sam chimes in,

"Sure, later girls," he pecks the top of Sam's head on his way past and leaves the apartment.

**-o-**

"You're cooking just gets better and better Carls, you should seriously think about becoming a chef," Sam coos, rubbing her stomach happily and resting her head on Freddie's shoulder.

"Thanks," Carly grins and continues clearing the table with Spencer. Freddie wraps his arms around Sam and brings her closer. She stands and plonks herself down sideways on his lap, curling her arms around his neck, smiling contentedly.

Carly's not sure what the two are whispering to each other but she's pretty certain that Sam would be mortified if anyone other than Freddie ever heard her words.

"Maybe we shouldn't let those too get too close after she's just eaten. I'm too young to be an uncle." Spencer whispers to his little sister; she snorts and sets the large casserole dish in the sink to soak.

"I think Mrs Benson's numerous slide-shows on pregnancy and labour ought to take care of that. If Freddie knocks Sam up it's his funeral we'll have to plan, not a baby shower."

"Still," Spencer grumbles, watching them from the corner of his eye.

"Don't think on it," Carly pats his shoulder and walks over to the freezer, removing a large tub of ice cream. At the sound of the lid popping off Sam is off Freddie's lap and by Carly's side in milliseconds.

"Easy Blondie," Carly laughs as Spencer places four bowls and spoons on the counter.

Carly fills three of the bowls then hands Sam the tub and a spoon. The shorter girl beams at her and trots cheerily to the sofa.

The Shay siblings resume their seats at the table and Freddie shakes his head.

"She's gonna get brain freeze."

"She'll live," Carly shrugs. Freddie nods and they all dig into their desserts.

**...**

"I'm gonna head home now," Sam yawns, lifting her head from Carly's lap and standing up, hefting her bag over her shoulder. Freddie had gone home an hour ago and the girls had settled in to watch TV, Carly fiddling absently with Sam's hair. Sam now shakes her hair out, tucking the tiny braid at the front behind her ear and heading towards the lift.

"Are you sure? It's late, it'll be dark; Spencer could give you a lift." Carly offers, following her.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." Carly hugs her and the doors close with Sam trying to keep her face impassive.

She steps into the lobby and walks across to the main elevator, pressing the button that will take her back to the eighth floor. She gets off and lets herself into Freddie's apartment as quietly as possible.

He looks up from the couch and smiles, standing to greet her.

"Hey nerd," she grins, tossing her bag a few feet away and leaning back against the door with her arms behind her back.

"Hey trouble," he saunters towards her and leans close with his arms against the door on either side of her. Her hands find his waist and she wraps her arms around him, tucking herself into his chest.

"I love you," Freddie murmurs into her hair.

"Mmm," Sam sighs, closing her eyes.

"I mean don't get me wrong, Carly's great and all, but I love being alone with you,"

"Mmhm," Sam sighs again. Freddie kisses the top of her head and lifts her up, setting her down on the couch and taking a seat beside her.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asks just as a loud beep sounds from the kitchen. Freddie jumps up and hurries to the microwave, walking back to Sam and handing her the bowl of popcorn before returning to fetch drinks for them both. He puts the two glasses of cola on the table and sinks into the cushions, throwing his arm over the back of the sofa behind Sam. She smiles at him, sliding her legs over his. He presses the play button on the TV remote and her face lights up when the option menu of Legally Blonde appears. Freddie grins and selects play, leaning closer to her. She lets him have one kiss before turning her full attention to the film.

Carly and Freddie are the only people who know Sam's favourite movie is Legally Blonde. She tells everyone else it's Zombieland or whatever horror film she likes best at the time but her best friends know she loves seeing the 'ditzy' blonde overcome a stereotype to prove herself and put the bad guys in their place.

When the movie ends Sam places the empty popcorn bowl on the table and turns to Freddie, manoeuvring onto his lap.

"Thanks," she murmurs against his mouth.

"Anytime," he shrugs as she runs her fingers through his hair, her nails gently grazing his scalp. He slides his hands under her top, rubbing circles into the skin of her back and she closes her eyes, her hands falling to rest on his shoulders. Eventually his hands still and she tilts her head to the side in confusion, cracking one eye open to look at him. He's staring at her with an intense gaze and she rights her head and opens her other eye, "what?" she interrogates self-consciously.

"Nothing, you're so beautiful."

She blushes and looks down, smiling shyly.

"Thanks Freddie,"

"Hey," he says softly. She looks up at him.

"I mean it okay."

"I might be a little in love with you."

"I know, MoodFace remember?"

"Yeah, but I mean like the a-home-and-kids-together kind of love."

"Wow,"

"That doesn't freak you out?"

"Not really, but if the kids get your appetite then I'm going to need a _very_ good job."

Sam grins and leans forward to rest her forehead on his shoulder.

Are you crying?" He asks after a moment or two.

"No," Sam sniffles.

"You are," Freddie chuckles and Sam shifts back to glare at him, "You tell anyone about this and I'll shave your whole body and I don't promise to be careful with the razor.

"Well then we may have to adopt those future children."

Sam glares for a moment longer before laughing in spite of herself and throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

At length they break apart and Sam returns to her seat, Freddie standing to switch the DVD to a new one.

When he sits back down Sam curls up against his side, resting her head on his shoulder, her hand fisted into his shirt. He wraps an arm around her, wondering absently how long it'll take her to fall asleep. She makes it through a whole half hour of the first Galaxy Wars movie before her breathing evens out and her hand loses its grip, sliding down to rest in his lap. He interlocks his fingers through hers and kisses the top of her head, turning the volume of the TV down to avoid disturbing her.

Once the movie finishes he shifts Sam carefully and gets up to switch the TV off. When he turns back to the couch Sam is sitting up, rubbing sleepily at her eyes.

"You wanna sleep in my bed? It'll be more comfortable than the couch."

"Sure, as long you're positive Crazy won't decide to come home early. I am NOT dealing with **that** first thing in the morning."

"**Sheeee** has a name you know," he scowls.

"Yeah yeah, come on," she stands and holds her hand out for him to take. He does so and leads her to his room. She makes a beeline for the bed while he shuts the door.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth," he tells her, turning toward the bathroom. She flies off the bed and into the en suite, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Sam!" he groans.

"I'm using your mouth wash," she informs him sweetly.

"Fine," he rolls his eyes and walks instead to his chest of drawers. He takes out one of his smallest t-shirts – stripes, just to annoy her – and lays it on the bed for her to change into, then selects a pair of plain navy cotton pyjamas for himself, discarding the shirt over the back of his desk chair and stands with his arms crossed until his girlfriend emerges from his bathroom.

"Hey, I got you a top to wear."

"No bottoms?" Sam raises an eyebrow in obvious amusement.

"I like your legs,"

"Well then,"

"You can borrow some shorts if you want, they're in the third drawer, I'm gonna use the bathroom now," he shuts the door behind himself.

When he finishes getting ready Sam is already tucked under the covers, her clothes piled on the seat of his desk chair, the back of which is no longer covered by his shirt but the top he lent her. He looks over at her to see her now wearing the shirt. She props herself up on one arm and he has difficulty tearing his eyes away from her collar bone, to see her lips moving. He has no idea what she's just said. "What?" he asks sheepishly. She rolls her eyes and throws a pillow at him. He catches it, _just_, and she laughs, "I said nice muscles,"

"Oh, thanks."

"I have the best idea," she cries suddenly, springing out of the bed and bouncing over to him. "We should take one of those cheesy couple photos where the guy wears the pyjama pants and the girl wears the top half."

"We don't have to show any one else do we?"

"Hell no,"

"Cool. Just 'cause I like your legs doesn't mean I want them on display for everyone to see."

"Aww," she ruffles his hair and grabs the camera from his bedside table, shoving it into his hands. "Set it up."

"Okay," he sets the camera to timer and places it on the desk, pulling Sam against his side. He smiles nervously, half-suspicious that she's going to pull his pants down at the last second.

"Smile," Sam hisses through her teeth, and when he only grimaces she reaches her arms around him, clasping her hands over his furthest shoulder and stretches up on her toes to kiss his cheek. His features soften into a smile and the flash goes off with her lips still on his skin.

"Want to take another one?" he asks, picking the camera up,

"Nope, I like that one." She chirps, resting her chin on his shoulder to view the photo.

"Me too,"

"Good, let's get some sleep." She abandons him to throw herself onto his bed and burrow under the covers. He chuckles and places the camera back on his desk, flicking the light off and climbing in beside her. She holds her arm out to him; he eyes her wearily.

"No tricks, I just want to sleep."

He doesn't move.

"If I do anything bad to you, you have my permission to tattle to Carly so she can hide my fatcakes okay?"

"I trust you," she raises an eyebrow.

"I do!" he winces at the pitch his voice rises to and swoops down to kiss her before she can tease him. Sam keeps the kiss chaste so Freddie guesses she really does just want to sleep and they break apart quickly. He lays his head on her shoulder and she slides her fingers into his hair. He flings an arm over her waist and closes his eyes.

**...**

Freddie's woken far too soon for his liking by Sam slipping out of the bed and tiptoeing across the room.

"Hey," he calls groggily, rubbing at his eyes with one hand, pulling the other through his knotted hair. She turns to face him.

"Hey. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm just running across the hall, I'll be back soon."

"Across the h- why are you going to Carly's?"

"I don't know, my Best-Friend-Senses are tingling or something," she shrugs.

"Your what?"

"Go back to sleep, I'll be back soon."

"Okay," he sighs, dropping his head back onto the pillow. He's asleep before she even gets through the door.

**-o-**

Freddie wakes to an empty bed and looks around his room in confusion. Yawning, he stumbles into the bathroom. Half an hour later; showered and dressed he knocks on the Shay's door and enters without waiting for an answer.

"Sam!" he calls and Spencer shushes him from the kitchen.

"She's with Carly, they're still sleeping."

"Oh."

"Why exactly are you looking for Sam at 8.30 in the morning anyway?"

"Oh uh, I was jus-"

"And why, pray tell, did she arrive here at 2.45**a**m wearing **just** your pyjama shirt over her panties?" Spencer has an eyebrow raised and his mouth is set in a grim line.

"Am I in trouble?" Freddie asks, taking a small step back.

"I don't know Freddie, are you?"

"We didn't... we were just- she wanted to watch a movie so I made popcorn and we fell asleep on the couch."

"Well then, I suppose you're not in trouble, unless of course I tell your mother."

"You wouldn't,"

Spencer smirks at him and Freddie groans. "What do you want?"

"There's an art auction tomorrow and I've got some pieces being sold. I don't want to go on my own 'cause I'll die of boredom but the girls both flatly refuse to come with me."

"Fine," Freddie throws his hands up exasperatedly and Spencer cheers, jumping up and pumping his fist in the air, knocking a tin off the counter. The tin bounces off the floor and the lid pops off, rolling to a stop at Freddie's feet as the cookies scatter across the floor.

"Ah darn it," Spencer grumbles and bends to pick up the tin which promptly bursts into flames. Spencer screams and throws it into the sink as Freddie bursts into laughter, and kicks the lid back into the kitchen.

"I'm gonna wake the girls," he yells, running up the stairs to Carly's room.

He enters the youngest Shay's room and stops still at the sight before him. Sam and Carly are still fast asleep, despite the eldest Shay sibling's yelling and they're faces are both peaceful although Carly's cheeks are clearly tear stained, her hair messy. The girls are both lying on their sides, facing him and Sam is behind Carly, her arm thrown over the brunette's middle. Carly is gripping Sam's hand, holding it against her stomach. Sam's other arm is bent awkwardly over Carly's head as though she had been stoking her hair.

Freddie closes the door and walks closer, stopping next to the bed. He has the strangest feeling – it's not like Carly is any threat to him and Sam would probably slap him upside the head for being so possessive but he doesn't like seeing his girlfriend cuddling someone else. Judging from Carly's appearance and the fact Sam had been worried about her he takes it they could do with an hour or two more sleep so he swallows his pride and leaves the room, heading back downstairs and slumping onto the couch.

"Your sister is snuggling my girlfriend up there," he complains and Spencer, now buttering a slice of toast, snorts in amusement.

"Gee, I guess you've got some competition."

"Haha,"

"Are you really worried about this?" Spencer questions in disbelief.

"No. Yes, I mean, not about Carly obviously... but we'll finish school soon and then it's out into the big wide world. What if Sam meets someone?"

"Kid," Spencer takes a seat beside the younger boy and places a hand on his shoulder. "Sam's been in love with you for years, do you really think that's going to go away just because of a 'cute' guy?"

"She'd kill me for thinking that, wouldn't she,"

"Probably," the two males jump and turn to face the stairs. Sam is standing at the bottom of them with her arms crossed over her chest, one of her eyebrows raised dangerously.

"H-hey Sammie," Freddie stammers. Sam's eyebrows disappear completely into her hair and the corner of her mouth quirks up. Freddie gulps.

"I'll be over there," Spencer mumbles, retreating into the kitchen and busying himself with making pancakes for his little sister and her best friends.

Sam walks to the sofa and tumbles over the back of it, staring up at Freddie and kicking her legs back and fore as they dangle over the back. He brushes her fringe out of her eyes.

"You didn't come back last night,"

"Carls was having a nightmare, it took me a while to break her out of it."

"I love you,"

"Random, but thanks," she wriggles around to rest her head on his lap, stretching her legs out across the remainder of the couch. "I'm not leaving you for anyone else, you're stuck with me."

"Damn," he grins. She pinches his arm but she's grinning back.

"Is Carly up yet?" Spencer calls from the kitchen,

"Nope."

"Would you mind waking her for breakfast? And put some clothes on while you're up there."

"But she looks so good,"

"Be quiet Freddie, Sam go and get dressed and fetch my baby sister, who's the same age as you."

"Yes sir," Sam stands from the couch, salutes Spencer and scampers up the stairs.

"You know you three are supposed to get _easier_ to look after as you get older,"

Freddie looks over to reply just as the pan of pancakes bursts into flames and Spencer jumps back with a high pitched screech, rolling over the table and somehow landing on his feet. He looks around himself in shock and Freddie laughs so hard he falls off the couch.

"Everything okay down there?" Carly's voice reaches them loudly.

"Fine," Spencer replies, giving the table a wide birth and a vicious glare as he circles it to return to the pancakes. Freddie chuckles and flops onto the couch once more.

**-o-**

**Four Days Later:**

"Sam!" Freddie growls as he barges into the Shay's apartment. The blonde is sprawled across the sofa; she turns her head to regard him disinterestedly.

"Why?" he demands and Carly hurries over from the kitchen, leaning down to whisper to Sam, "What did you do this time?"

"Hm, Freddie wouldn't take me to the movies tonight-"

"I'm studying for the really important TEST I have tomorrow!"

"-so I stuck his text book to his desk."

"Sam," Carly whines.

"With Grizzly Glue!" Sam and Freddie add at the same time. Sam glowers at Freddie. He glares back and marches over to her, knocking her feet down roughly and taking a seat next to her, "When are you going to grow up?"

"Temper temper," she reprimands half-heartedly, letting her head fall back onto the cushions and swinging her legs up over his lap.

"Sam!" he yanks her into a sitting position and holds her shoulders, "How the hell am I going to get the text book off my desk?"

"Chill already, there's a bottle of adhesive remover in my bag."

"Oh," Freddie deflates and lifts her legs to stand up. He reaches for her bag and she springs up and grabs his wrist. "Which you can have on one condition,"

"Which would be?"

"Take me to the cinema tomorrow night,"

"Fine fine, just gimme the glue remover,"

"Sheesh, good to know you like spending time with me. Maybe I'll ask someone else to take me; I know lots of guys who'd love to accompany me to a dark movie theatre."

"I'll take you okay," Freddie replies, wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her into his chest. "Promise?" she asks, tilting her head to the side and running her fingers across his shoulder, peeking up at him through her lashes.

"Tomorrow, I promise." He replies breathlessly. She grins at him. He smiles and presses his lips against hers. She drapes her arms over his shoulders and opens her mouth under his, nipping playfully at his lower lip.

"Okay, well, I'll be upstairs if you need me." Carly announces, blushing madly.

Sam brakes away from Freddie, laughing "We're done. Fredbert Einstein here has to go study; like he doesn't know it all inside out and backwards already." She says, rummaging through her backpack and handing Freddie the solvent remover.

"Thanks," he smiles and kisses her cheek. She pulls his mouth back to hers for a moment and then pushes him away. "Go on Genius, return to your mother ship."

"See you both tomorrow," he calls over his shoulder as he shuts the door. Carly drops onto the sofa beside Sam and giggles.

"What?"

"You love him."

"So?"

"If I'd told you when we first started iCarly that you were going to fall in love with the tech geek, you'd have either punched me or called the men in white coats, possibly both."

"I wouldn't have punched you,"

"Thanks," Carly smiles and rests her head on Sam's shoulder.

"It's strange..." Sam murmurs, staring unseeingly at the blank TV, a smile playing at the edges of her mouth.

"Hm?"

"I can actually see a future with him."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, it is."

"I get to be a bridesmaid right?"

"If I get married, regardless of whether it's to Freddie or not, you're being my Maid of Honour."

"Really?" Carly sits up and turns to face Sam, her eyes glowing with excitement.

"Yep, and you're doing all the organizing."

"Awesome!"

"Just don't go OTT. And don't start planning it until I actually get engaged."

"There's going to be so much glitter."

Sam groans and slumps forward, hiding her face against her knees. Carly laughs and pats the back of Sam's head. The blonde swats her away and leans back, sliding further down on the couch and propping her legs up on the coffee table, crossing her ankles.

"I can't believe you glued his book to his desk after ruining his favourite jeans yesterday and breaking his laptop on Monday and he _**still**_ agreed to take you to the movies."

"Yeah well, he loves me."

"That he does sister," Carly smiled, switching the TV on, "That he does."

**The End**

**So, kinda plotless but hopefully enjoyable nonetheless, review and let me know :) High-fives for everyone 'cause you're all awesome!**


End file.
